


Falling Apart

by leonheart2012



Series: Playing Doctor [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene with Hayden and Liam outside Deaton's clinic, with a different ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterek_Dethan_briam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Dethan_briam/gifts).



Liam was outside Deaton's clinic, banging on the door, looking for Scott, when he heard a car pull up. He turned to see who it was, heart speeding up when he saw it was Hayden. _Oh God, not right now..._ Liam thought. Hayden swung out of the car. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Looking for you." She replied. Liam still couldn't see her face, and it was making him nervous.

"Is that, uh, okay with Theo?" _Oh, God, Liam, what was that?_

"Probably not." _Oh Jesus, here we go._

"Why are you here?" She'd not really answered the question last time, and he didn't have much luck this time either.

"Because you are." She'd finally stepped into the light and, man, she looked like a lost and lovesick puppy. "Did you really almost kill Scott to save me?"

 _Yes, because I care about you, but I don't know about love, Hayden. Please don't make me say that. I thought you were dead._ Just as he thought this, his mouth answered with something completely different. "It was a super moon, but yeah, I guess I did."

"That's really screwed up, Liam. He's one of your best friends."

"And Theo told me to kill him." _Yeah, that's why I did this, not for you, but because of Theo._

"Something's different now. I don't know why, but, ever since coming back, nothing feels the same. Nothing feels right."

 _Yes. Yes, please say you don't love me any more._ "Nothing?"

"Except for you." _God, why does nothing go the way I want it to?_ Her hand slipped over Liam's shoulder, and he tried to shift away, but she tightened her grip. "You're the only thing that feels the same. The only thing that feels right. I guess I just want to know how you feel about me." _Okay, Liam. This is your chance to tell her how you feel._

She started to turn away before Liam could say anything, and he panicked. He grabbed her wrist. She turned back to him, a smile spreading across her face. She leaned towards him and Liam panicked again, blurting words out. "I do like you, but as a friend." She pulled back, looking like she'd been punched in the face. "I just...I thought you were dead, you know?"

Hayden kept withdrawing, looking stung. Tears were shining in her eyes. "Okay." She said sharply before turning around quickly, hopping back into her car and driving away. Without really thinking about it, Liam pulled his phone out of his pocket. He still had Brett's phone number from when he'd been team captain. He'd given all the players his number, told them to call him if they needed anything. He hit the call button.

It rang a few times before going to voice mail. 'Hey, sorry, I'm busy right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you later.' Liam felt his chest tighten at the sound of his voice. "Hey, I, uh, I know it's late, but um...I just...I don't really know what-" He was cut off by the voicemail ending. He stared at his phone, finishing quietly. "To do; what I was thinking; what I'm feeling."

His screen lit up, showing Brett's name. Liam answered. "Hey, sorry, I was just in the shower. I listened to your message. Are you okay?"

"No." Liam whispered, breaking down into tears at the sound of Brett's voice.

"Liam?" Brett sounded concerned. "Liam, where are you? What happened? Just tell me where you are, okay?"

Liam tried to answer, but his voice was drowned out by the tears. He leaned back against the clinic's door. He faintly heard a car door opening and closing and an engine starting. "Liam, I need you to tell me where you are. Liam, can you hear me? I can't catch your scent in the rain. So I need you to answer me, okay? Where are you?" Liam thought he heard a few 'baby's in there,but he couldn't be sure. They were said far too quietly. He nodded, trying to let Brett know he could hear him, before realising that he was talking on the phone.

"I'm-I'm at the clinic."

"Okay. That's good. You're doing a good job, babe. Just keep talking." There was a pause. "Shit, I didn't mean to say babe, it just kind of-"

"It's okay. I don't mind. I actually kinda like it, at this current point in time."

"Do you want me to keep saying it?" Brett sounded unsure of himself.

"Yeah." Liam said softly. "I also heard the 'baby's before. I like that too."

There was a long silence. "Okay. Well then, _baby_ , are you okay?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

"Feeling suicidal?"

Liam chuckled. "It's not that bad."

"Thank God. I really got worried there, honey. I thought you were gonna throw yourself off a bridge."

" _Honey?_ Really? And even if I did throw myself off a bridge, would it even work?"

Brett's voice was quiet, making Liam regret his joking tone. "If you drowned it would."

"Brett, I didn't-"

"No, it's okay, baby. You didn't know, love. How could you? Anyway, I'm here now, baby." Liam felt a hand slip into his, and he looked up into Brett's face. He felt another wave of tears rising in his chest. Brett pulled him close for a hug. "So, I suppose you know how I feel about you now." He didn't sound overly concerned.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming."

"Of course I'd come, babe. Now, tell me what happened, love. Why are you upset?"

"Hayden was here. She...she wanted to get back together. I didn't want to, and I told her. She looked like I'd slapped her in the face."

"Is that why you were crying? If it was, why call me?"

"It...I don't know."

"Liam, I think you do know why. You called me, which I think means that at least some part of you wants to tell me. That some part of you trusts me. So, why did you call me, baby? And why aren't you worried about me calling you these things? Are you really so upset?" Brett shook his head. "Sorry, one question at a time. Why don't you care if I call you baby, or babe, or love?"

Liam searched for the answers, but they kept slipping away from him. "Stop thinking about it, love. Just talk. The answers will come on their own."

"And if I don't want to talk?" Liam asked suddenly, surprising himself.

"Then what do you want to do, baby?" Brett's face was hovering above Liam's, just close enough for Liam to push himself up and press their lips together. It was a move he'd made on impulse, and he was immediately glad he hadn't thought about it. Brett's lips were soft and warm, and they sent a tingling sensation shooting down Liam's spine. Brett was frozen in place. Liam pulled back and smiled, feeling so much better than he had in weeks. "Are you sure, love?" Liam nodded. The corners of Brett's lips twitched. He leaned down and captured Liam's lips again, pushing deeper. Liam moaned as Brett licked his way into his mouth. His hand slipped around to tangle his fingers in his hair.

When they broke apart again, they were breathing heavily. "Do you want to stay over...baby?" Liam asked, suddenly unsure of himself. He'd added the last bit to test the word out. He didn't usually use words like that, and the word felt wrong leaving his lips. Brett laughed at the expression on Liam's face.

"Not working for you?" Liam shook his head. "You don't seem like a 'baby' kinda guy. Maybe you should try 'darling' or 'sweetheart'. Maybe 'love'. Or you could just stick with my name."

"I'll try them all until one fits, right, honey?"

"Right."


End file.
